


What I’m Thinking (just prompts)

by kbl55429



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Prompts I thought of but don’t wanna write because well I don’t think I’m creative enough to write the stories. If anyone wants they can take.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Just a boy and his mother.

What if when Alex’s mom left Jesse she took Alex with her. Alex learns what it’s like to have nice life with a family that loves him no matter who he is. Plot twist Jesse Manes isn’t his biological father, and Alex is part alien whose powers haven’t manifested yet because of a block that was put on him by his bio dad. Also bio dad is the one that raises him along with his mother. When he turns thirteen he finally learns his true origins, his mother thinking he’s going to be upset gets a shock for her life when she sees that Alex is actually relieved at not sharing DNA with an abusive jerk. When Alex is 28 he is sent back to Roswell after his father learns of the three aliens that reside there due to the increase activity of alien powers (there would be some way to detect it). It was the same increase in power that was felt ten years ago but back then it only lasted a short while unlike this time.  
  


Alex is very powerful in this, more powerful then Isobel Max and Michael only because he’s grown up around other antarians unlike them and has been trained very well. I kind of want Isobel and Max to be related to to Alex somehow, maybe a cousin but I’m not sure if that would be weird or not. Also Michael isn’t biologically related to Max and Isobel. Michaels dad who is the general of the Antarian army, was just best friends with Max and Isobels dad, they wouldn’t be clones. I think it would be cool for there to be a prophecy about how Alex and Michael are soulmates and are bound to bring greatness back to the Antarian people and bringing peace to their home planet. Also once antarians get to a certain age they start aging after that at a very slow rate, one single lifespan is greater then one single lifespan of a human. In this universe Antar wouldn’t be destroyed just in stasis like they were in the pods because they obviously have that type of power so before they left the dying planet they put it in stasis hoping that in the future it could be saved. When Alex shows up in Roswell Alex can detect Noah is evil and hiding something knowing he’s not match for Alec Noah runs and hides. After this Alex takes the three antarians back to the home base where they get trained to gain full access to their powers without having to kill people to do so, like what Noah did. There they meet Max and Isobels dad and Michaels dad (who was the one that trained Alex). When they escaped Antar they split up but their ships got deprecated and they don’t know where the other landed. (I’m going on that the ones that were in Caulfield are the other half of the antarians while the other half made their own community with helps from the native Americans, got that idea because of what that faith healer said to Max).   
  


Wow maybe I should write this, I really just came up with this as I was writing so it might not make sense to others.


	2. Recovering the Satellites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this one but idk how I feel about it. 1x13 Rewrite.

What if Michael shows up to the trailer just ten minutes earlier then he did in the show. Alex confesses his love to Michael before Michael finds out where Noah, Isobel and Max are. Alex goes with Michael when he leaves the trailer and it changes the outcome of everything.


	3. Alex Leaves Roswell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 1x13. I started writing this one too but I’m not sure how I feel about it.

After Michael doesn’t show up to the trailer it hurts Alex so he goes to the one person he knows he can talk to, Maria. When he arrives at the Wild Pony he finds Maria and Michael kissing and he leaves and no one follows him. Alex decides he had enough of Roswell and all the pain it has brought to his life and he decides to get the hell out. He comes back five years later with a surprise, a surprise only Kyle and Rosa know about.

Also Kyle and Alec become best friend again and are even closer then they were before high school.


End file.
